


May Flowers

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, Severus wakes up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness 2014, day 2: spring flowers

Bleary-eyed and thoroughly despising every atom in the universe, Severus reluctantly made his way downstairs. He would have far preferred to simply stay in bed all day, hidden beneath his blankets while he recited all the things he hated about his life, but his rumbling stomach – not to mention a distinctive scent, one that somehow even magic couldn’t erase, that reminded Severus of just why he was so damn miserable this May morning – forced him to finally make his way downstairs.

Well, it was no matter. He’d make himself some toast and coffee, the latter generously spiked with whiskey, and then make his way back to bed for the rest of the century. It would be a positively gloomy day, one in stark contrast to the sunshine he could already see streaming in through the windows.

He made a mental note to invest in some thicker curtains and then opened the largest cabinet to grab a glass first – he knew his priorities, after all – and froze. His pitcher was missing. He used it so infrequently that he was simply accustomed to it always sitting there, a constant presence. Immediately suspicious, he whirled, around, wand in hand.

His pitcher was sitting squarely in the centre of his kitchen table.

And it was filled with dozens of brightly coloured spring flowers.

“Hey.”

“Harry,” Severus said, stunned. “What are you doing here?”

Harry blinked, looking a little hurt. “Why wouldn’t I be here? Would you prefer I leave?”

“You weren’t here when I woke up,” Severus said, deliberately avoiding the second question.

“Oh, I’m used to waking up at the crack of dawn,” Harry said. “The Auror’s life. But I didn’t want to wake you, so I just kept myself busy.”

“Picking flowers?” Severus asking, nodding towards the pitcher.

Harry’s cheeks flushed. “Well, they were blooming right outside. And we’ve had such a long winter, it was just nice to see some signs of springtime. You don’t have to keep them out. Maybe you can use them in a potion.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Not every plant belongs in a potion.”

“Sorry,” Harry muttered. “Just pitch them, then.”

“I didn’t say they belonged in the rubbish bin, either,” Severus said, stepping closer. “Perhaps I like spring flowers purely for aesthetic purposes.”

A shy smile spread across Harry’s face. “Yeah?”

Severus rubbed his thumb along Harry’s jaw-line, pleased at the way Harry leaned into the touch. “Yes.”

“I brought us breakfast,” Harry said suddenly, holding up a plastic bag. “Crepes from that little café up the street. I’m not much of a cook, but I thought we might need some proper nourishment.”

Severus plucked the bag from Harry’s fingertips and set it beside the pitcher of flowers. “In a moment,” he said, and took Harry in his arms.

Suddenly, spending the entire day in bed didn’t sound like such a miserable experience, after all.


End file.
